


Tir Nan Og

by moonphase9



Category: Death Note
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonphase9/pseuds/moonphase9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light is dead and Sayu is distraught. Her brother was everything to her, her love, her light, her safety, her world. So desperate for her brother to return, Sayu will go into Death to find him, but will malicious forces try to stop her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tir Nan Og

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the amazing and enchanting animated short film directed by Fursy Teyssier which can be found on youtube. Just type in 'Tir nan og' and it will come up, or use the link on my page.
> 
> Warnings: Features/analyses death and bereavement.

Sayu and her mother wept bitter tears over the death of Light. Kira truly had destroyed their family. Sayu kidnapped and tortured. Father killed and now Light also.

The one saving grace was that he was killed fighting Kira and all the evil he stood for. The memory of Light would always be pure and unblemished. But still, he was gone and that left a huge void in their lives. In a shallow world of reputation and good looks and academic achievement the love the Yagami's had for one another had been the only thing that felt true. And now that had been torn apart and thrown to the uncaring wind.

After spending some time together, they both separated into their own rooms to deal with their sadness alone. Away from one another they could sob as hard as they wanted and be as fully miserable as they needed. Alone they could be completely true to themselves.

Sayu looked around her room. Her clothes were all packed for University. Scattered all over the floor were her books of celtic mythology. She had never been as tidy as Light. She slumped on her bed. It seemed so pointless now. Going to get an education, all this studying, what for? She had only done it to impress Light. Almost everything she did, everything she achieved, was simply to make her brother proud. But now...now she had no brother. Now she was an only child. An only child in a single parent family.

Sayu sobbed for a long time; unrestrained and heavily. Her eyes were sore and her face ached. Her lungs were exhausted from the deep melancholy breaths. But finally, at some point, Sayu fell asleep.

And in her sleep she dreamed.

In her dream all was a hazy yellow hue. Yellow was Sayu's colour; bright, cheerful but not too ostentatious. There she sat, a younger version of her real self, next to a golden sea on fine yellow sand. The sun shone down, warming her head, and a pleasant breeze lifted the edges of her skirt and hair. Next to her sat Light. He looked beautiful, even more than usual. His eyes were lit up, their coffee tones, the honey streaks in his hair and the soft bronze tan of his skin all highlighted from the golden light that encompassed them both in a warm embrace.

Light.

She hugged him tightly. She breathed in his scent, a mixture of his cologne, the washing powder mum used on his stuffy, crisp suit, the underlying scent underneath that was just Light. God she loved him.

Light let out his soft, somewhat sardonic chuckle. She never heard him laugh outright, had he been unhappy, or just reserved, as she had always assumed?

He pulled her away and pointed to the ground. Maths papers lay about them.

That's right, they were meant to be studying! She laughed at her stupidity and grinned at him.

As they began to look down at the sheets of complicated patterns and numbers, a great gust of wind blew them all away and tossed up all the sand. Sayu whimpered and put her arm around her eyes. She could feel the warmth of her bother nearby and took comfort in it. In the next moment there were terrible sounds of harsh caws and the fluttering of feathers and beating of wings all about her. A few times the wings actually hit her.

She opened her eyes tentatively then gaped. All around them were hundreds of crows. They were jet black and shaggy with obsidian eyes watching her and Light with an eerie intensity.

Sayu shifted closer to Light. She had the feeling that the crows would not hurt her, but she still didn't like them. She looked up at Light expecting him to comfort her, but he was looking to his left. Following his gaze she saw in the distance a tall hooded figure.

Light's eyes filled with tears and he smiled before getting up and starting to run to the figure. Sayu cried out. No! She did not want her brother to leave her! She did not want to lose him to the hooded figure!

Light stopped and turned back to her. He grasped both her hands into his and kissed them. Sayu knew what this meant. He was saying goodbye! But before she could even begin to argue he had turned his back to her and ran off.

The crows all flew up into the air, making her cry out once again and fall to the sun was blocked out by the black feathers and the sea drowned out by the angry caws. She waved her arms about, and in a brief gap among the birds she saw Light and the figure even further into the distance getting onto a boat. No!

Desperately she scrambled to her feet and ran to them, doing her best to bat away the angry birds. She stumbled on the sand many times. She never had the grace her brother did. She needed him.

By the time she had arrived at the dock, they had already set sail. They were travelling into a distant fog. Summoning her nerve, Sayu leapt into one of the boats left behind and followed after them.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The crows flew overhead and travelled alongside Light and the Figure.

As the mist set in, Sayu's arms became tired. She shivered. It was very cold. She could see her own breath mingling out and joining the every present mist. She longed for the golden shores. But she would not go back alone.

She turned to her left and right. She looked all around her. Where were they? They had at some point disappeared into the fog. She cried then. What could she do? There was no sound, no smell and no sight. There was just... nothing. Nothing and nothingess. This place was terrifying. Would she forever be lost here? She would lose her mind! As she sat there she could feel herself fading away and becoming one with the nothing. And her brother...her brother was still with that being. He was still away from her.

Suddenly her tears were interrupted by a loud caw. A lone crow flew past and as it did it caught Sayu's eye. They looked at each other, sizing each other up, or so it felt to Sayu. She felt like it was judging her. There was intelligence in its dark, beady eye. It wasn't particularly benign but it wasn't completely malicious either.

Coming to her senses, she quickly grabbed the oars and began following the bird, whose jet black feathers stood out like a sleek, glossy shadow on the grey backdrop.

Sayu felt that she was somehow, entering a new world as she rowed through the waters. It was eerie, and different. It was no place that she had known before. She did however, have the unnerving feeling that she would see this place again someday.

Finally, after what seemed like many days, the boat came to a halt. She was on a dry shore. She stepped out carefully and looked about her. The land was pure white. It was winter here. The only colour was the black bark of the bare trees. Here and there crows sat on branches and rocks, cawing at nothing. She couldn't tell if any of these had been her earlier guide; none of them took any note of her.

To them she was inconsequential as she had felt in the mist.

Looking around she spotted her brother and the Figure on top of a precipice. She frowned with determination, rage boiling in her stomach. She would catch them up this time and she would get her brother back!

In a burst of speed and agility, she flew up the pathway to the precipice, leaping nimbly over tree roots and rocks.

The two figures turned and watched her, surprise in her brother's eyes. The other figure was still clad in black and its face was still hidden. She ran to it and began to beat it. It was so tall that she could only hit its middle. It did not fight back, nor did it seem injured. Instead it let her exorcise her rage.

Angry tears streamed down her eyes. This...this thing was stealing her brother. She would never let Light go! Never! She needed him! She loved him! She couldn't be all alone! She couldn't take that journey back. She couldn't sit on that beach by herself! She couldn't!

Suddenly the hood fell off the figure revealing its face. Sayu looked up to see Soichiro. To see her father.

Her anger disappeared and instead love and happiness and gratitude filled her very being. She hugged him tightly.

It was a miracle.

And now Sayu understood. She finally stepped away from her father and smiled at him and Light. It was time for Light to go. He wanted to go. And father was going to lead him.

Her brother had been watching silently from the side, in a somewhat detached manner, but now he made an action. Moving in front of their father, he hugged her tightly.

Goodbye.

Simultaneously the two most important men in Sayu's life turned away from her and looked out instead over the precipice. From her position, Sayu could not see anything in detail but she had a feeling that she shouldn't look out too closely anyway.

Without warning, both men jumped. In the distance the crows cawed and rose up from their branches creating a vast, black, noisy cloud in the sky. Suddenly a thousand eagles from where her brother and father had leapt flew up into the air.

Sayu gaped amazed, and continued to do so until all the birds had finally disappeared into the distance.

The following night, after a hard day of packing away her things for university and comforting her mother, who would be left alone, Sayu dreamed again.

She was a young girl once more, sitting quietly on a beach, humming an unnamed song to herself. It was golden and warm and safe.

And in the horizon, the sun began to rise and she was bathed in its light.

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, the crows represented L.


End file.
